


Rumors

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Just like any other workplace, Project Quantum Leap has water cooler gossip. The new rumors however are going to have far reaching consequences. Pre-leap.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in "Leapin' Friskys #6." 1995

It was the end of another strange day at Project Quantum Leap. I'd decided to leave work early...one of the advantages of being married to the boss. Sam of course, wouldn't be leaving with me. He and Al worked late almost every night. Normally, I didn't mind, but lately...

I pulled my lab coat tighter around me and stalked past the group of technicians clustered around--of all things—the water cooler. I kept my eyes straight ahead, pretending I didn't notice their stares follow me.

It had been going on for a week now, conversations abruptly cut short when I entered a room, giggles, curious gazes dogging me around...it was as if I was the brunt of some huge Project joke. It was driving me crazy. I'd tried talking to Verbena, but that was a frustrating waste of time. I got the feeling she thought I was imagining things, all she did was tactfully ask if I was getting enough sex. I didn't bother talking to Sam, ever since the Project had started he was holed-up at the complex for thirteen hour days, and only dragged himself home late at night.

And yes, I got enough sex. Sam's always had amazing...stamina.

Finally, tonight, I was going to find out what was going on. I was going to see Tina. The little...was a notorious gossip. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be her.

XXX

I stretched my abused back muscles, stifling a yawn as I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30. If Al caught me yawning he'd try to bully me into going home to bed.

Not that I'd gotten much work done in the last three hours. I was too distracted tonight, puzzling over some odd occurrences.

I glanced over at Al. He was ostensibly finishing up some reports Washington wanted day after tomorrow. I wondered if he wasn't just checking up on me.

"I think I'll call it a night," I spoke up.

"Huh?" He stared at me in utter disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"No," I told him with a grin. "I was just kidding."

Al grabbed his half-eaten Banana nut muffin off the desk and threw it at me.

I dodged it easily, catching it. I faked him out, then hurled one in. He's got great reflexes though, he recovered in time to avoid being hit in the face. The muffin bounced off the side of his head. I couldn't stifle my giggle.

Al got up and I eyed him warily, bolting out of my seat when I saw the intent in his eyes.

Unfortunately, I'm big and clumsy, out of shape from my sedentary lifestyle--and he's wiry and quick, and works out twice a week. He caught up with me on my second mad dash around the desk.

I was distracted by a sound from the intercom, and hit the button. It gave Al the opening he needed. He grabbed me around the waist and stuffed the muffin down my pants.

"Dr. Beckett?" It was Gooshie's voice. Thank God we hadn't put in the holocam yet, it would have looked...pretty weird.

"Ah.....Al!" I yelled.

Al crowed over his victory, retreating to a neutral corner.

"Dr. Beckett??" Gooshie asked again, in a perplexed voice.

"Uh, sorry Ziggy...I mean, Gooshie. What is it?"

There was a pause. "Ziggy says the projections you wanted won't be finished until tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Gooshie," I hit the button again. "Damn," I said softly, for a variety of reasons. Al laughed while I picked crumbs out of my fruit of the looms.

"I'll get you for this," I warned, already planning revenge. Al's grin was contagious though. I didn't know if Ziggy was in on the conspiracy or not, but I didn't feel like work anymore anyway.

I think this is probably why Al works late.

"Well, I can't do any more tonight anyway. Wanna go grab a few beers?" I asked.

Al was already grabbing his fuchsia jacket.

"Oh--" I paused at the door. "What about your reports for Washington?" I asked, remembering they had to be sent out first thing in the morning.

"I finished them an hour ago," he said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

XXX

As we walked into the bar, I noticed a couple of people in animated conversation, one of them Gooshie.

"Look, he beat us here," I noted to Al.

Gooshie happened to look up and see us then. I waved as he nudged O'Brien from Holography, and they all looked over, stopping their talk abruptly.

Weird...

"Al--"

"Let's get a table," he said, leading the way to the back corner. "I feel like some nacho's with cheese and chili."

"You wouldn't be so hungry if you'd eaten your muffin," I told him as we sat down.

'There's a joke in there somewhere," he said, "I just can't quite find it."

"Good."

"What are you staring at?" Al asked shortly, while we were waiting for our drinks and chips, and I was watching the other table.

"Al, is there something...have I alienated the troops again or something?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"The way people at the Project seem to watch me, and how conversation dies the minute I walk into a room."

"You too? At first I thought maybe my fly was open or something. Then I got kinda annoyed, wore my uniform to work and cornered that little ferret from filing, demanded to know what was going on."

"And?"

"I think he wet his pants, but he babbled on about not knowing anything."

"What do you make of it?"

"He's scared of me. I mean, really scared of me. So either he was telling the truth--"

"Or too afraid to tell you," I finished for him. Al nodded, and I glanced over at the others again. Something was definitely going on.

XXX

Tina listened as I outlined my experiences. We were at her apartment, having a little woman-to-woman talk. It was almost eleven, but Al had told her he'd be working very late and wouldn't be over tonight.

"What's going on? I know you know." By the look on her face, that was obvious.

"Anything? No matter how bad it is?" she asked.

"I have to know, it's making me a raving lunatic."

Tina picked up an emery board and started filing her hot pink nails. The dumb blond was all a flawless act, done to perfection. She was shrewd. "Rumors, big time."

"About me?"

She blew on her nails. "Not exactly. About Sam and Al."

"What about them?"

Tina gave me an impatient look--her making _me_ look dumb. I bristled, glaring at her.

"About Sam and Al," she repeated. "As in, the two of them. An affair--"

"I get the idea! That's ridiculous. What gave them that idea, for god's sake?"

"The way they're always together, working late; the way they act with each other. Have you ever really taken a good look?"

Impossible! I didn't rise to her bait with an answer. "Who started these rumors?"

Tina shrugged. "It was all over the Project by the time I heard. The women are always the last to know," she said sagely.

"You don't really believe it?"

"All I know is I've always been second to Sam Beckett. They're saying Sam is a bigger military groupie than I am. That his whole family either is military, or married to one, or having an affair with one."

"Not Sam."

But as I sat up in bed that night reading a book, I couldn't get my mind off what Tina had said. Sam certainly spent more time with Al than he did with me...no, I tried to bury those kind of thoughts. It was crazy, impossible.

Did it bear closer inspection?

XXX

I watched as my partner stormed into our office. It looked like hurricane Sam was about to break. There were thunder clouds in his eyes, and bags under them. His clothes looked like they'd been slept in.

I sighed, swallowing the last of my coffee and going over to pour another cup. I filled Sam's while I was there. I really thought I'd loosened him up last night, relaxed him.

"What is it?" I asked, handing him his cup.

"I wish I knew. Whatever's going around the Project is contagious. Donna's caught it."

"Huh?"

"She was still up when I got home--staring at me. When I asked her what was wrong, she said nothing. Then when I..." he paused, cheeks reddening slightly, "when she wanted to make love and I told her I was too tired, she nearly had a fit. We ended up fighting over it almost the whole night."

"You do work till all hours..."

Sam's face got redder, but with anger. "I'll have you know I make love to my wife almost every night! I have a very high sex drive. Just 'cause I was too tired one night..."

"Maybe it's almost that time of the month," I suggested.

"That's so chauvinistic, blaming everything on PMS!"

"It's as good as any. Just a euphemism for, 'women, who can understand them'. Besides, I know of a certain male scientist who's been known to have it...often."

"If you were a civilian, I could fire you," Sam said, almost wistfully.

"But I'm in charge of stocking the PB Max candy bars," I said, taking one out of the desk and watching Sam's eyes light up as I threw it to him. "And if I wasn't here, who would you have to stick things down your pants?"

If he was going to make any retort, it was interrupted by a crash. We both looked over to see my secretary, a pile of computer discs at her feet.

"I--I'm sorry...I'm so clumsy today," she stammered.

"It's okay," Sam assured, bending to help her pick them up. "Don't worry about it, we all have bad days."

Sam's latest crisis temporarily abated by her interruption, we got down to work.

XXX

Maybe I _was_ neglecting Donna a little, I reflected as I dragged myself home after another late night. She'd never complained before, but I supposed it was possible.

She was in bed, reading, when I walked in. Again, her eyes were on me, boring holes in me as I undressed. Those eyes turned almost accusing as I slipped into pajamas.

"Hell, we need to talk," I told her. "How far do you think we'd get if I didn't put these on?"

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked apprehensively.

"I should be asking you that," I said, getting into my side of the bed. "Since obviously you have something on your mind. We've always been open and honest with each other, so talk to me."

"Have we?" Donna asked cryptically.

"Look," I said wearily, "it's late and I'm tired. Can we dispense with the fencing and just talk?"

"Okay, fine. Are you having an affair?" she said bluntly.

Whatever I'd expected, it wasn't that. "Huh?" I muttered stupidly, totally speechless. "A what??" She just looked at me. "An affair?! Honey, how could you think I'm--don't I--isn't our physical relationship full?"

"We both know you're fully capable of screwing me every night and also having someone on the side."

"With the hours I work? You know I'm always at the Project!"

"You're not exactly alone there, are you?"

"You're saying you think I'm having an affair with someone at the Project?" I asked.

"I don't know what I think. Are you?"

I slipped my arms around her. I was almost surprised when she didn't protest. "Believe me, the only woman I've slept with since we got married, is you."

She stiffened. " _Wrong_ answer."

Yes, my wife had definitely joined the ranks of the confusing. "Huh?" I repeated. Then, the light began to dawn slowly. "What...you think...I...Donna! Where did you..." In my mind's eye I saw the three PQL employees at the bar, their eyes surreptitiously trained in our direction. "Nah!" I said, trying for a laugh. I had to be wrong about what I was thinking. It was ridiculous, preposterous. "You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking, I'm asking. Is there something going on between you and Al?"

"Donna," I began, taking her face in my hands. "Have I ever lied to your sweet face before?" She shook her head. "Listen carefully. Al and I have never...had sex with each other." She visibly relaxed. "Where did you get that idea?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know.

She averted her gaze, and I knew I didn't want to know. "It's going around the Project."

"They don't think..."

"Yes, they do."

"Why would they think that?"

"Maybe because..." she trailed off. "I don't know."

"Why would _you_ think something like that?"

Donna met my eyes. "I guess because..." she bit her lip. "Sometimes, late at night, I don't have anything better to do besides let my imagination run wild.

I stroked her hair and she settled into the crook of my arm. "Why didn't you talk to me about how you felt?"

"I don't want to be one of those wives who tries to come between her husband and his work. My mother was like that and it cost her marriage. I'm sorry I acted so--"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "You have feelings, too. And us being married, you have a legal obligation to share them with me." I felt the grin with my hand.

"Oh, I do, do I?"

I nodded. "And I have an idea," I began, pulling the tie of her nightie loose. "I'll knock off early tomorrow afternoon, and we can let something else run wild..."

XXX

"Al, we need to talk."

I looked up into the very serious face of my friend. Putting aside my work, I gave Sam my full attention as he perched on the edge of my desk. He looked ill-at-ease, and I wondered what was coming.

"I had a talk with Donna last night, and found out what's been going on with the crew."

"Yeah? What?"

He paused and took a breath. "They think we're...doing it."

"Doing what?"

Sam gave me an impatient look. "They somehow got the idea that you and I are more than platonic friends."

I stared at him with my mouth open, not believing my ears. "How the hell did they get that idea?" He shrugged. "I can't believe they think something like that, about me!" I shouted indignantly.

"I'm sorry it offends your hetero macho ego, but the question is, what do we do about it?

"I don't know...yet. But I promise you, I'll think of something."

XXX

"This is embarrassing," Sam grumbled under his breath, eyes darting around as we made our way through the sea of curious faces to our table for lunch.

"Sam, it isn't gonna help our case any if you turn red every time we're in public together."

"I can't help it. What they're thinking..."

"Don't think about it!" I commanded. "Besides, I have a plan."

"What?" he asked with avid interest, leaning closer...then straightening nervously.

"The best way to fight fire is with fire. I got the idea when I was watching that cute little redhead from the typing pool who wears the short skirts, as she bent down to pick up a pen that I accidentally dropped."

"Al! Get to the point!"

"That is the point. She's a notorious gossip. If I was to ask her out, she'd probably say yes just to get an inside scoop. And if one night with her doesn't do it, romancing a dozen or so of the others should." I heaved a martyred sigh. "I guess I'll just have to sacrifice."

“It's admirable how you'll take one for the team, Al,” Sam said dryly.

“Oh, I plan to take much more than just one.”

XXX

Al's idea worked, soon the only thing the girls were giggling about was him. We didn't get any more weird stares, and the tension eased considerably.

Of course, it changed things around the office. Al really took his chore to heart. Most nights he was out on a date rather than keeping me company. I missed having him around...

I have to admit, it annoyed me. I didn't really know why, I guessed it just felt good to have someone looking out for me. Al once made a two-page summary stretch for five hours while I was hip-deep in computer printouts. That's real caring.

Something I don't like to face is that I'm a typical genius scientist in many ways. I usually respond to something I'm not happy about with my version of a temper tantrum. I guess that's why I was now spending eighteen-hour days at the office. Donna was joyful about the news of Al's conquests, but not so happy about my extended working day.

I'd started sleeping in the office two days ago.

It seemed like one second I was bent over the computer screen, staring at the equations and hoping the answer I was looking for would jump out and bite me; the next, I was blinking open my eyes in confusion.

I wasn't at the computer anymore. I was laying on the couch in the office, a blanket over me. A quick glance showed Al, sitting in the chair and drinking coffee.

"Y'know," he began casually, "as a doctor, you of all people should know that the body will not continue to cooperate with your grossly unreasonable demands on only three hours of sleep a night."

I sat up and looked down at my wrist watch. It was now two a.m., but I knew I'd conked out soon after dinner... which was popcorn that I'd started at seven p.m. by the clock on the microwave. "Home so early?" I asked crossly.

Al came over and sat next to me, passing the cup over. "You're a big boy now, you really are old enough to tuck yourself in alone."

"Shut up!" I grumbled, turning away.

Al reached out a hand, starting to massage my shoulder and back muscles. "You're tense."

I finished the coffee and set the cup down, feeling defensive. "I'm not some coddled scientist that needs to be pampered!"

Al grabbed the other shoulder in his free hand, working on the knots. "No, you're a best friend who needs to be pampered," he said softly.

The affection in his voice and magic in his fingers melted my anger. He kneaded in silence for awhile, until I was feeling like a new man.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I guess I can be a spoiled brat sometimes."

I expected a sarcastic 'you think?', what I got was a surprise. "Does it bother you when I date?" Al asked quietly.

"Why should it bother me?" I said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, what makes you think that?"

"You seem angry with me, for one thing."

"I'm not angry with you, it's just...I'm..." I sighed, unable to put it into words. I would have felt too foolish saying I missed him.

"Just what?"

I looked into Al's eyes, getting caught. It was so good to have him there again, with me... "I'm confused," I admitted, to us both. "What do you think gave them the idea we would...?"

"I've been asking myself that same question lately...a lot."

"They say there's some truth in all rumors...but, I mean, it's not like we could ever..."

"You want to find out."

It was a question, sort of. My mother always said my curiosity was going to get me into big trouble someday. "I thought the idea grossed you out?"

"I've always believed in exploring my options. How about you?" I nodded mutely. Then he kissed me.

We did it, right there on the couch in the office.

Did I ever mention I have a voracious curiosity?

XXX

Of curse, rumors aren't always false. There are two new rumors floating around the Project these days. One is that I'm getting a divorce; the other, that Al and Tina are secretly married.

Guess which one is true?

**the end**

8/4/93


End file.
